Tsuki
by Kyoki
Summary: WHat would happen if Captain Janeway had a guide? Someone there to pull the ship outta trouble at the last minute..... but no one else knew about... okay so I suck at summaries and what I have for the story is better that what that seems to imply, so R&R?


Eh.... *looks around* *twidles thumbs nervously* okies, well, I normaly don't write voyager fics... love the show tho ^_^. But I've had this idea floating around in the empty space of my head (noremaly there's a brain there, but I dun have one) for quite awile now and thought I'd give it a try and see if people like it.... so review if ya do..... but keep in mind I normaly write Sailor Moon and N'sync fics... so the Sailor Moon factor makes for a bit more of fantasy type fics...... you HAVE been warned.... oh, and Tuski is Japanese for Moon. That's all, you can read now....

*-*_*-*  
Tuski  
Prologue  
By: Kyoki  
*-*_*-*

"Fire!!"

"Weapons systems are offline."

"Damn."

The ship shook again and the captain grabbed onto her chair.

'One thing left' she thought. Just as she was about to call out the name, a loud cry filled the air.

"Iya!!! Hii!!" A large yellow streak of energy came out of a space in front of the captain's chair and went through the front of the ship like it wasn't there and rammed into the enemy ship. A girl looking of about the age of 16 apeared in the space wearing bell bottoms and a baby blue shirt that barley covered her stomach.

"He he he." She said staring at the now decasapated ship.

"Woohoo!! Take that!!" She yelled throwing her fist in the air before turning around and looking at the captain who was staring at her intently. The rest of the bridge crew seemed a little stuned but Tovok had his phaser pointed at the girl already.

The girl blinked at Tovok then put a hand on the back of her head and closed her eyes.

"Eh, heh heh heh heh!." She laughed nervously, then opened her eyes and looked around at everyone without moving her head.

"Right....." She said, then snapped her fingers and the ship dissapeared off screen.

Tovok looked down at the censors surprised.

"Captain, the ship has dissapeared off censors." He stated.

The girl rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Duh."

The captain shot her a stearn look and turned to Tuvok.

"I figured that... put down that phaser. the girl just saved us." She said, then stood up and looked at the girl. "Nice of you to join us.... why aren't you transformed?"

"Not enough time." She said waving her hand like it was no big deal.

"You know her captain?" Tom questioned.

"You might say that." The captain answered oddly.

"Well, freezing time is a little hard to maintain like this, so I set it for about thirty minutes.... I better get back, transform, re-establish it then I'll be right back." The girl said then dissapeared.

The captain started at the spot the girl was for about ten seconds before turning around.

"I'll explain who she is later, right now, we need to get repairs on the go, she can't save us all the time." The captain ordered.

"Yes ma'am." They all answered crisply then started working on their stations.

About ten minutes later the girl apeared back on the bridge in a white dress that came about three inches above her knees and was sleevless with a silver emblem on the front and holding a staff with a crystal shaped the same as the emblem on her shirt at the end.

"I'm back." She stated unnessiserrily.

The captain stood up. "Welcome back."

The girl smiled. "Thanks." she looked around. "Hm..... want help with the repairs?"

"If it's not too much to ask." The captain relplied.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Kat, loosen up. Cuz one, you didn't ask, I offered. And two, if it was too much I wouldn't of offered." She said then waved her staff around and all the things on the ship were fixed.

The captain nodded then walked over to the girl.

"Everyone, this is Irina. She's my guide." (Irina is pronounced. eereena (long e's another words.))

*-*_*-*

mhm..... I guess I wouldn't say that's my best, but it's the best I can come up with as a way to start the story.... very univentful and stuff.... but I guess that's why it's a prologue, it's to introduce the story. tell me if ya liked so I'll know if people want me to continue or not.

--__--__--  
Disclaimer: If I owned voyager of had anything to do with it I'd be writing ANYTHING but a FAN FIC. I dun own it, k?  
--__--__--


End file.
